


[art] Jersey Shore: Vampire Edition

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Biting, Digital Art, Fanart, Gossip Columns, M/M, New Jersey, Press and Tabloids, Reality TV, Romance, Trashy Summer Magazines, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Us Weekly or People or Tiger Beat ran a television reviews column, and that television reviews column watched the pilot episode of <i>Jersey Shore: Vampire Edition</i>, the resulting article would look like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Jersey Shore: Vampire Edition

**Author's Note:**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast putting this together! There's no shortage of the bandom boys in drunken revelry poses, so I had my choice of pictures to chose from. And though _Jersey Shore_ is not, exactly, my most favorite of all television shows, I've seen enough episodes (thanks to my sister's control of the remote) to have formed Opinions. Seeing the summary for jokerindisguise's  Jersey Shore: Vampire Edition made me grin like a very happy person indeed, and I fell head over heels into this project. Super humongous thank yous go to quintenttsy, for putting up with all my "It's my first BBB. What if they don't like me?" whining, and also for concritting the shit out of this thing. Without quintenttsy's input, I might not have had the guts to submit this in the first place.


End file.
